


Changed

by Smiley_BlueE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crush, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Romance, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley_BlueE/pseuds/Smiley_BlueE
Summary: An introverted female protagonist forgot her book in the park that changes her life.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This insert reader fanfic was created when I was an 8th grader, the time when I'm still deeply in love with England XD  
> Also, please know that I only retyped this to my laptop, so I didn't edit or revise the original writings, but maybe fixed some grammars and spellings but that's all lol
> 
> Legend:  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (L/N) - Last Name  
> (E/C) - Eye Color  
> (H/C) - Hair Color  
> (H/L) - Hair Length  
> (F/C) - Favourite Color  
> (F/F) - Favourite Flower  
> (B/N) - Book's Name

Sitting all alone on the bench at the park, you open your favourite book/novel (b/n) and started to read it. Many people passed by and sat next to you but you just simply ignored them. Concentrating, you continue to read and let your mind wander into your own world until the 21st person who sat next to you left. Reaching the fifth chapter of your newly bought book, you closed it and turn to your right, then left, noticing it was already noon.

 _Oh, it’s already 12 noon. Gotta go now._ You thought as you check your wrist watch. Then, you made your way to the supermarket where you work.

-

Done with your shift, you check your wrist watch again. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. _What should I do now?_ You asked yourself in your mind as you searched your bag.

…

…

….

 _The hell?! Where’s my (b/n)?! Where did I put it again?!_ Trying to remember everything, you went to the park to see if it’s in there. You went to your usual place and luckily, it was there but… _Is that man reading my book without my permission?_

Silently, you approached that man and sat next to him. The man seems to have a good time reading your book. Waiting for the lad to notice you, you examined his face. He had a slight messy blonde hair and a pair of thick bushy eyebrows above his green eyes. The man seems to acknowledge your presence and gave you a confused face before asking.

”Mind if I ask you why you’re staring at me? He asked with his British accent.

“I-I’m sorry… but that book… is… mine.” You embarrassedly said while pointing at the book.

“Oh, forgive me, love. I didn’t mean to read it. I’m just interested in this book.” After explaining, he handed it to you.

“No, it’s okay.” You shake your head and quietly sat there.

Both of you didn’t talk, making an awkward atmosphere that surrounds you. He clears his throat and broke the silence.

“May I know your name, love? I’m Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet to you.” He uttered in a polite and friendly manner.

“Im… (Y/N) (L/N).” Hesitantly, you replied back.

“Anyway, thank you for letting me read it, I really enjoyed it.” He let a small smirk appeared in his face. You nod your head in agreement. The two of you talked for almost two hours but all you could do was shake and nod your head, saying yes and no as a response. He looked at his watch to check the time and it was already 4:30 PM. He stand up and bid his farewell as he waved at you. Mutely, you waved back, as a sign of goodbye.

“What’s with that guy?” You let a heavy sigh out of your lips and stared at your book. _Why does he have to talk to me? Ugh! I hate myself. It’s so embarrassing. All I could do was nod._ You complained in your mind as you stood up. Another sigh came out, you start walking home.

-

The next day, it was always your usual day. Waking up, eating your meal, spending your time reading books at the park or in the library, doing your shift at the supermarket, reading books again, taking a warm shower, then go to sleep. But this time, your daily routine changed. The man you just met few days ago, start talking to you, every time he meet you in the park. First, you were quite timid and reserved around him but as time passed by, as the two of you continue having conversations every day, those traits of yours slowly fade. You feel that you can be who you are around him without being judged. As you continue to chat on one another, knowing your personalities, interests and even weaknesses, you two became close friends.

But one day, you feel something is not right about you. Staring at him makes your chest to beat so fast, plus your cheeks warming up.

“(Y/N), are you alright? You looked red. Do you have fever?” Raising one of his brows, he asked you, worried.

“Yeah! I’m okay. There’s no need to worry, Artie~” Teasingly, you answered.

“Oh, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me in that name? You know that I really hate that nickname.” He shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

“Then, how about… Iggy? Hehehehe, just kidding!” You lightly punch his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. So? What are we gonna do?”

Rubbing your forehead with your finger, you actually didn’t know what to do.

-

Both of you decided to visit the strange library near Arthur’s house. Now that you’re already in front of it, the two of you didn’t know what to do, for the library is extremely huge. Both of you stared at each other, then a grin appeared on your face.

“Hey Arthur, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Folding your arms, you asked him as one of your eyebrows raised.

“Definitely yes, love.” Arthur replied, he then grabbed your hand and entered the building. As Arthur holding your hand, you felt your heart again beats so fast. Don’t know what’s happening to you, you ask him if he could let go of your hand. He stared at you for a minute, examining your face, it’s red again, and then he let go.

“A-Arthur, can we go… n-now?” Hesitating, you requested.

“Are you sure you’re alright, love? Your face is very red again.” Touching your forehead, he asked with concern in his voice.

“Y-Yes. It’s just… nothing.” Averting your eyes from his emerald ones, you answered.

“No, love. I guess we should go for now. You don’t look fine.” Grabbing your hand again, the two of you went to your home. Feeling your heart beating, you bit your lips.

-

After that event, you always feel that ‘weird’ feeling every time you’re around with Arthur. In addition, you can’t stop thinking about him every night before you go to sleep; his smiles, beautiful green eyes, his laughs, the way he treats you, it’s preventing you from sleeping. Still can’t understand, you decided to have some research in the library. Few hours passed, you finally have the answers. Actually, you accidentally fell in love with him. You didn’t know you already liked Arthur ever since he started talking to you.

Knowing that you had feelings for him, you thought if you could confessed to him, maybe he feel the same way but another opposite thought came in. _W-Wait, what if he loved someone else, not me. Then, I just confessed to him? What if I make things awkward? What if I’ll break our friendship after confessing? Whaaaa!! I don’t know what to do. I guess I should keep it. I’ll keep my feelings for him for our friendship._ Snapping out from your deep thoughts, you sighed heavily.

One day, Arthur invites you to a party even though he knew you’re not the type of person who like parties on being in the big crowds, telling you to be in a dress and meet him in the park at 7 PM. Excited, you went to your wardrobe and search for your only one dress that was once your mother’s. You first take a shower and wear it. Then, standing in front of the mirror, you comb your (h/l)(h/c) hair, checking yourself if you look better.

_I wonder if Arthur will like my dress._

Thinking about him, you caught yourself blushing. Your (f/c) dress has a small sleeve that covers your shoulders and paired with a small (f/c) bow at the back. You clipped your hair with a (f/f), making you to smile a little because you looked like your mom who was now in happy paradise. Pairing your dress with (f/c) flat shoes, you made your way to the meeting place.

Reaching the park, you saw Arthur, sitting at the bench, wearing black suit. You suddenly felt your cheeks warmed up. Approaching him, you waved at him.

“You look cool in your suit, Arthur.” Complementing him, you put a big smile on your face.

“Y-You too, love. You l-look gorgeous. Anyway, let’s go now.” Turning away from you, he walked as fast as he can, hiding his blushing face from you.

“H-Hey! Wait for me!” Following him, you scratch your forehead. _What’s wrong with him? Inviting me to a party, then leaving me behind?!_ You thought as you reached the venue.

“Arthur, what’s wrong with you?” Confused and worried, you asked him.

“N-Nothing, love. I’m sorry for leaving you behind.” Still looking away, he apologized.

“Nah, it’s okay. Anyway, what are we doing in here?” In surprised, you almost shouted but managed to low down your voice. He took you outside the garden, explaining and apologizing. The two of you sat down at the bench. Hearing the music started, you slowly rested your head on his shoulder, not knowing how red is his face today.

“Arthur, there’s a secret I want to tell you. The only secret I kept from you.” Trying not to blush, you decided to take this chance to confess your feelings for him. Blushing a little now, you turn to him to faced his confused and wandering face.

“What is it, love?” He gazed at your shining (e/c) eyes, making you to blush more.

“Arthur, I… I… I… l-l-like you… a lot…” Stuttering, you confessed in low voice, feeling your heart beating faster and faster as the music gets louder and louder.

“What? I’m sorry I didn’t heard you, love.” Arthur lean closer to you for he didn’t heard you.

“Arthur, I like you! I like you a lot!” Suddenly, you blurted out and burst into tears. Shocked by your own actions, you bit your lips and turn away from him, covering your blushing and crying face. Shocked as well, Arthur grabbed your wrist before you could run away.

“Wait (Y/N)!” He shouted in his accented voice, holding your wrist.

“I…” Before he could finish his statement, you turned to him, in tears, for you destroyed your strong friendship. At least that’s what you thought. Seeing your reaction, he closed you in his arms, whispering, “Don’t cry, love. It pains me seeing the person I love the most suffering in pain.” You didn’t answer but you nodded. Arthur pulled away from the hug and wiped your tears.

“(Y/N), you’re the person I cherished the most. I love you ever since the day I first met you.” Surprised by his words, your (e/c) eyes widen, staring his beautiful green eyes.

“Arthur, I love you.” You hugged him suddenly and buried your blushing face.

“I love you, (Y/N).” Gently stroking your shiny (h/l) (h/c) hair, he confessed.

As you heard the new music played, the two of you pulled away from the tender hug.

“I would like to have a dance with my princess tonight, may I?” Offering a hand, he requested.

“It’s my pleasure!” Putting your hand above his, you enjoying the dance outside as the moon came out and shine brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed every time I read this, to be honest.


End file.
